


Between Sakaar and Savior

by ManipLoki



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManipLoki/pseuds/ManipLoki
Summary: A missing scene one-shot during Loki's torture from the disciplinary disk.





	Between Sakaar and Savior

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot. Also I've never published anything so horrible before. I've never written m/m before. I'm not planning on making it a habit. Please be mindful of the warnings. Because again, this story is horrible.

Loki writhed on the floor. The electricity poured through him. ‘You could be more’ echoed in his mind. He begged Thor to come back, alas it was only in his mind, his straining against the pain made it impossible to form words. It was useless, thor was gone, in the Grandmaster's ship off to rescue Asgard. Rescue his people he so easily abandoned. The sirens were blasting in his ears as pilots raced passed him to other ships to chase after Thor. 

"Filthy trash." 

Loki opened his eyes, he didn't remember closing them. His body continued to spasm relentlessly on the platform. Above him stood Topaz. She delivered a swift, but painful, kick into his side. It wasn't like he was already struggling to breathe… He would have snarled at her, but he simply lacked the oxygen in his lungs. Having the wind knocked out of him made his lungs spasm as the electricity continued to wreck his body. Luckily it wasn't on the highest setting. Just high enough to keep him shivering and shaking on the floor. The electricity successfully interrupted his brain waves, making it impossible to reach his seidr to magic himself out of his predicament. 

"Topaaaz," complained a voice. A voice that Loki knew too well. Next to Topaz came the Grandmaster, he smiled down at Loki. "Topaz dear, go stop Sparkles, I won't be too far behind." 

"Yes, Grandmaster," Topaz replied and disappeared from Loki's sight. 

"Mmm, what a mess you've gotten yourself into here, Lo-Lo," the Grandmaster said as he knelt down over Loki. The Grandmaster petted Loki's sweat covered head as he continued to convulse. "But I have to admit, how lovely you look, displayed as you are." 

The Grandmaster moved his hand down Loki’s face and cupped his cheek, like a worried lover. But the Grandmaster smiled, clearly taking delight in Loki’s state of struggling through agony.

"Oh!" the Grandmaster said, releasing Loki at once and turning away. Loki closed his eyes, silently begging for the pain to stop. The electricity locked his jaw and his clenched teeth were threatening to crack. The Grandmaster disappeared from view and then reappeared. The controller to the disk in his hand. Loki looked up, hoping and pleading with his eyes as he continued to flail and jerk.

"So you gave away the codes, I so kindly shared with you, to your brother...Who stole my champion, my ship and my favorite scrapper. And you tried to rat him out, to appease me...only for him to get the better of you. You're not as smart as I once envisioned you to be." The Grandmaster twirled the controller around in his hand before slowly upping the setting. 

Loki couldn’t breathe as his limbs basically vibrated with the electricity running through his body. Then suddenly it was taken to the lowest setting and turned off. Loki whimpered at the relief. He took a breath of air, only to choke on it when the Grandmaster suddenly returned it to the high setting. He opened his eyes as he felt hands on his chest. 

 

“Oh darling, your heart is fluttering like crazy,” the Grandmaster told him in mock concern. He trailed his hand up and down Loki’s trembling chest. “Mmm, you do look delicious.” He leaned his head down close to Loki’s shivering face as if intending to kiss him, or to bite him. But Loki was entirely without control. His convulsing nearly caused him to headbutt the Grandmaster. “Can’t you hold still?” the Grandmaster mocked him. The punishments from the disk jerked his limbs around and it was beyond his ability to stop. 

The Grandmaster had to set the disk onto the lowest setting before he could risk bending down to Loki’s face. He gave him an almost chaste kiss on the lips before viciously biting his bottom lip. Loki was in no position to fight him, his limbs still spasmed gently in agony despite the low setting. Loki cringed as the Grandmaster decided to swing his legs over Loki’s hips and sit on him. 

The Grandmaster fiddled with the disciplinary disk fob. Pushing Loki to the very edge of his tolerance where his vision threatened to black out to the gentle punishment of the lowest setting. The Grandmaster even turned it off for short bursts of time. Just long enough to leave painful bite marks on his neck that oozed blood, before turning it back on to the high settings. 

Loki hissed through his semi-permanently gritting teeth as the Grandmaster switched off the damn thing, just to leave an identical bite mark on the other side of his neck. When the Grandmaster pulled back, his head a safe distance from Loki’s he activated the fob to the high setting once more. Loki’s head felt like it was going to explode, he was a mess, it hurt. Everything hurt. 

The Grandmaster pushed Loki's shaking body down to the ground. Loki had forgotten how strong the Grandmaster actually was. He held Loki down and still, despite the electricity's attempt to keep Loki's body in motion. The Grandmaster slowly began to grind himself against Loki. The Grandmaster oohed and ahed as if Loki’s convulsing body was an enjoyable ride. Loki tried to keep his eyes shut and he wished, wished so much that he had not betrayed Thor. 

"Your brother has rightfully punished you. But your betrayal of sharing the codes deserves much more than what your brother has handed to you."

The Grandmaster let go of Loki's shoulders and clearly enjoyed the feeling of Loki's body bouncing up and down against him, forced by the disciplinary disk. Loki's eyes remained closed at the sudden lowering of the punishment setting and grimaced as the Grandmaster climbed off of him. Only to Unceremoniously flip him over onto his stomach.

Before he could protest the setting was pushed high again. Loki knew what was coming. What had to be a part of his punishment. But he couldn't think about it as his head seized and beat itself into the hard floor of the platform, most definitely giving himself concussions. 

"Oh, I don't want you brain dead, how can you make it up to me if you're brain dead?" the Grandmaster asked. He set it to the lower setting to save Loki from ramming his head, face first into the floor. His head felt like it was full of bees, but the lower setting wasn’t quite strong enough to lift his face up to be slammed back down in a heavy force. Loki sluggishly realized he tasted blood in his mouth, from where he must of bit his tongue, lip and the inside of his mouth. 

“Now, uh, I know what you’re thinking...”

Loki could do little more than shake and ball his hands into a fist as he felt his trousers being pulled down. And without any consideration for him, Loki felt excruciating pain radiate to his core. Slowly the Grandmaster brought up the voltage of the disk and moaned pleasurably as Loki's body shook around his. He was slammed and rammed into, as his body seemed to mimic the Grandmaster's. Only it wasn't him, it was the disk, making him impale himself on the Grandmaster. Making him jerk back and onto him, without pause. 

Loki's eyes were closed, but tears still seemed to leak passed. The Grandmaster pulled on Loki's hair, jerking his head back, saving his brain from further concussions as the electricity continued to tear through him. 

"The servants with jobs have breached the midlevels," an automated voice warned from somewhere above Loki. The Grandmaster swore angrily and then all at once, the Grandmaster pulled away from him. The Grandmaster redressed Loki and flipped him onto his back again. He set it to the highest setting, the one he knew that would not render Loki unconscious. Loki couldn't hear the Grandmaster over his own breath screeching between his teeth. He couldn't make out the promise the Grandmaster was making to him. The Grandmaster pinned Loki again, an arm pressing against his chest and his hand in Loki’s hair. But the force of the jerking meeting the resistance of the Grandmaster's hands, threatened to snap tendons and muscles and to dislocate his shoulders. The Grandmaster spoke into Loki's ears. 

"I'll release you after this little squabble is over. And I expect top performance as your penance." 

 

Loki couldn't think much beyond the pain in his body, but he was glad for the absence of the Grandmaster. He closed his eyes and hoped the Grandmaster would come back soon to turn off the disk at the same time that he wished the Grandmaster would never come back. 

It seemed like an eternity since Thor left him on the platform. But reality held that it was a much smaller amount of time, not even an half hour since being abandoned. The Grandmaster had left the controller in the same place he had found it. Completely out of reach. There was no waiting for the pain to adjust to something bearable. Every spasm of his muscles increased the additional injuries left by the Grandmaster, inside and out. The constant punishment of the disk made his muscles unresponsive to Loki’s will. He could not even attempt to move towards the device. Loki had his eyes closed and tried to will himself to pass out until it was over. But the seconds ticked on slowly as if there was no time. Only the constant agony of his consequence of betrayal. Loki wished that Volstagg and Sif would arrive to slay him as they promised if he betrayed Thor. Loki wished that Thor had kept that promise as well. Instead he left him here vulnerable and in agony. Loki wished he had gone with Thor, anything was better than this. Panic filled his veins as he realized that he would be left with Grandmaster once more in this state. Even if Loki managed to kill the Grandmaster it would be a long time from this point. The Grandmaster’s punishments this time were rushed, but when he returned...Loki knew it would be a long time before the Grandmaster gave him any peace to recover. 

Suddenly, electricity stopped. Loki yelped in relief, but grimaced as the bite marks and his insides burned. He kept his eyes closed tightly, waiting for the Grandmaster to tease him some more, for the high setting to suddenly turned back on. 

Loki felt more than saw the group of people from behind him. Their footsteps were completely different to the Grandmaster’s. Loki opened his eyes and slowly staggered to his feet, shocked and surprised to see Korg and the other gladiators. He gave them his most genuine 'thank you' as he breathed in relief as the disk fell from his back and landed on the platform. 

"Hey, man. We're about to jump on that ginormous spaceship. You wanna come?" 

Loki slowly repsoned, his breath heavy with unrestrained breathing. "Well, you do look like you're in desperate need of leadership," Loki told them. He tried to hide how vulnerable, hurt and terrified he was feeling at that exact moment. He tried not flinch at every little sound, or dart his eyes around the room looking out for any sign of the Grandmaster. 

"Why, thank you," Korg told him annoyingly genuine. 

They boarded the ship, the Statesman and Loki navigated the ship on towards Asgard. Loki knew that he had to go back and make amends with his brother. And Loki thought that it wouldn’t be too bad if he died being the Savior of Asgard...death as a hero was a much better option than staying one more moment on Sakaar.


End file.
